Sonic and the Seeing Stone sof Wisdom
by snoic-luvr420
Summary: sonic and tails love each other very much but many temptations lie in their way... will their relationship last?


"hay tails" said sonic

tails and snoic lived in they're townhowse on the pasific coast. sonic was a blew hegehog with spikes on his back. tails was a wonderful loveable fox with two beautiful flowing flame colered tails that he could spin around himself to make himself fly!

sonic had just come home to his howse from work at his offis in town whare he worked as a computers consaltant assistent. he very much enjoyed working with computers all day so he could look at other cute hegehogs on his off hours.

"hay thare" said tails back to sonic. he was siting at his computer looking at a pictshur of a fox and had blush on his cute little foxy fase. he closed the window qwikly and got up from his chare.

"hay i thot Id invite a frend over tonite" said tails "his name is Fox Fox McCloud and he is a pretty cool guy you might like him"

"okay" said sonic and he went to the refrigerater to get himself a nice tall glass of OJ (orange juice ^_^) after a long day at his work. he had a bad day because some people were being dickholes abowt there computer machines and sonic had just got fed up with them and there way they're acting it was pretty exciting tho to have a new frend of tails come over to the howse sonic wondered what he would be like and look like and talk like and some other things too (you will see later ^^)

"hay tails i am going to go two are naighbers and barrow a cop of shugar from Sephiroth are naighber okay tails" said sonic... he liked Sephiroth very much... he was a good naighber and had a lot of things and worldy experiense to ofer to sonic and tails in a time off need... he was a very nice man with long white flowing hair and a body to die for...

sonic rolled acrowse the road over to Sephiroth's howse up his long winding driveway. Sephiroth lived in a manshun ontop of a hill overlooking a bewtiful view of the pasific horizen with a very qwite excellint sunset on the horizen. by the time sonic got to the top of the hill he was swetting hot and ready for a nice shower... maybe with Sephiroth...

"hay Sephy" sonic nocked on the door it opened and thare was Sephiroth standing without a shirt and swetting with beads of swet dripping down his insashable six pack stomach and his perfict smooth chest

"hay sonic!" laughed Sephiroth "I was just lifting some boreds to bild a shed in my yard when i herd the doorbell so I came and I saw it was you"

"thats cool" said sonic trying to hide his blush "can I please use your shower i have a lot of swet" he said

"shure as long as you don't mind if I join you I have a lot of swet to and a shower is always good after a hard days work if you know what i mean don't worry though I won't look at you or anything its alright ok" said Sephiroth

"sownds good to me why not get both out of the way all at once its a good plan i think" said sonic

sonic and Sephiroth went up the stares of his manshun it was very large Sephiroth had very nice stares and very nice collection of anime posters frum chobits + evangleellion sonic and Sephiroth got in the shower there was a bunch of sented candles and the lites were low

"wow you shure do like candels" sonic said he blushed

"yes i made them myselve" Sephiroth smiled

"wow how'd u do that?" sonic asked

"let me show you" Sephiroth smiled again he smiled as he grabbed his own tits and began swirting milk in sonics face sonic blushed and lapped down all of Sephiroth's sweet man milk he made him back into the tub lactacting moar milk into his fase then held his hed underwater

sonic was totally turned on by this he gasped for is life as Sephiroth took of his pants and unsheathed his hot swetty man cock wile sonic gasped for his life Sephiroth began to rub his penis then got in teh tub w/ sonic

"no Sephie what wuld tails think" sonic said as Sephiroth grinded his hot sweaty cock all over sonics chest and it was very sweaty (O_O;)

"i think hell understand" Sephiroth said "sonic ive loved you for so long"

"oh Sephie" sonic mowned "i want to make out w/ you so bad"

they made out and sonic blushed and Sephiroth blushed Sephiroth's fingers caressed sonics bewtiful cerulean spikes and looked into his emerald eyes then they made out and it was bewtiful

"well i guess you shuld go now" Sephiroth said sadly

"wate" sonic said "i still need that cup of sugar"

"oh ok" Sephiroth said he rubbed his huge thirteen inch penis and shoved it down sonics throat and ejackulated sonic thot it hurt but tasted good

"ok thanks Sephie" sonic said as he left the living room

"cya" Sephie waved goodbye

"hay tails i got what we need ok so we can cook some dinner now alright" said sonic with a smile on his fase from the good time he had

"hay sonic theres something on your fase their" said tails walking closer to sonic sonic qwikly wiped it off before tails could see what it was because it was ejackulate from Sephiroths huge man organ and if tails fownd out it would mean bad times for sonic

sonic walked into the kitchen and began to prepair a good dish that was tails favourite: lamb stew (foxes like lambs to eat) when he finally put everything together in the pot with the broth he looked around to make shure tails wasnt they're and then hit himself in the chest so he would cough, and coughed up a big gob of Sephiroth's wonderful seed into the stew by hitting his chest

"this stew will be delishus" thot sonic as he stired the semen into the stew

very soon there was a ring at the door and tails went to open it from the ring and they're was fox

"hay fox!" said tails with delite "sonic is in the kitchen making some kind of diner for us to eat for diner i think but we can go to my room and talk"

"ok let me introduse myself to sonic first" said fox and he walked into the kitchen "hi my name is fox fox mccloud nice to meet you" he laughed and sonic waved back and went back to the stew

"something smells like a lamb meat" said fox as he and tails walked upstairs into tailss room

"so what do you like to do for fun tails" asked fox as he and tails were walking upstairs to get to his room

"oh you know how us boys like to play arownd" winked tails slyly "i was using the downstares computer when sonic came in earlier today but i had to hide it even thogh sonic and i are together because i still get embarased abowt those things you know"

"i know how it is tails" said fox "im with this girl krystal but when i look at other guys sometimes i can't help the feeling inside of me myself thats just the way how it is sometimes inside of me"

"yeah... i mean i like sonic you know but sometimes i will look at another fox and i will really start to feel it down in my pants and i just cant help it you know" said tails

"yeah... you know sometimes when i look at you tails..." said fox softly but he was cut off as tails leaned forwerd and kissed him on his fuzzy lips fox pulled tails back onto the bed and started moving up and down with him humping him like he had never moved before with another man

"hay fox" cooed tails "watch this i can do something fun for you i bet you will like" said tails and he pulled down foxs pants and began to lick and suck his expanding cock

"oh yeah just like that" said fox groaning from his pleshure. as he sucked him tails tails begun to spin around and he spun around in air above fox while his lips were wrapped titely arownd his hard organ and tails began to grow too and his penis was almost like another rotar blade for the helicoptar

suddenly as fox rored and came in tails mouth tails couldnt take it anymore and sprayd his ejackulation in a circal arownd the room from the helicoptar effect all over the wals and mirrer and ceeling

"oh that was so good but we have to cleen up and make it good before sonic come upstares and finds us here or he will be a very mad hegehog i think so lets cleen it all up" said tails whiping off his cum covered mouth

"oooooh..." fox groaned with pleashure...

later sonic tails and fox sat down for diner they were very hungary and tails brot out the stew it smelled good and it made them very hungry

"i made you guys lamb stew" tails said

"oh boy i like lambs" fox exclaimed (foxes like lambs)

they ate the stew and it tasted very good

"wow" tails exclaimed "this stew is much better then the last time i made it did you add something sonic?"

"just the cup of sugar Sephiroth gave me" sonic said slyly

"wow he must have really good sugar" fox thot aloud

"so today i met mighty and zero at Walmart today" tails went on

"thats great tails" sonic said glancing at foxs opal-teal eyes something about fox inchanted him maybe it was the way he drunk his 7up or the way his long flame red tail flowed in the wind but sumthing about him was really sexy

"hay guys have you heard about the 3 seeing stone sof wisdom" fox asked

"no whut are they" tails asked

"they are legendary objects of power that were stolen from the temple of foxes long ago they can be used to destroy the whole world"

"oh no" sonic said

"yes they are very bad" fox explaned "an evil wolf used them to kill my parents"

"we should go find these stones of power befour more innosent peeple are hurt" tails said sereusly

"yes" sonic said "tails wuld you excuse us i want to go show fox some of my mangas"

"ok" tails said "i gotta go meet zero at the mall anyway" tails asid

sonic took fox up to his room were they were all alone it was very darkly lit and they were all alone

focs sat down on sonics bed and looked arount the room it was drak eccept for a small lite shinning threw the window sonic sat down next two him and lookt intwo his brite shinning eyes that were shining a teal-marune colour

"its darck in hear" said Fox

"yeah to bad i downt have any of Spephiroths candels" smirched sonic

"oh baby i can lite yor fire" sed fox and pulled out his blastar pistel and put it into sonics anus sonic thot it would hurt at first but after abowt twen minutes he was strating to feel it

"oh fox i nevar thawt i could feel this wai for anyone" said sonic as his blew packige got bigger and stronger and bigger he was starting to swett on hisself very profewsly and it was making lubricashin four the lazer fox polled the trigger again and agin and when sonic was mowning in extassy he pulled it again finally when sonic was abownt to come he pulled it again and sonic screamed "OH SEPHEROTH!"!

when he looked at fox he blushed and fox seemed angry and confused so he blushed some moare

"sorry fox i couldant help myself" said sonic "you know how long and wavy sephiroths cystal colored flowing hare is i couldn't help it"

"ok" said fox "but you have to give me somethink in retern"

sonic bent offer so fox culd finish the job for himself but he got poked on a spike of sonics back and had to go home for some R&R this mad sonic sad becus he was at home all by himself now and his buttring was hurting from when fox put his lasar gun there so sonic thowt it maybe would be good for him to go taek a walk in the cuntryside and thought about his problems

later tails got back from mall it was about twelf sixteen pm and the stars were shinning and the birds weren't calling anymore from the top of tree tails staid outside for a momint to smoak a cigerate before he went back into howse and up the stairs to sonics room at the top but he was surprised to see there was no sonic only a empty room and bern marks on the wal

"i wunder whare that sonic culd be" thot tails owt loud threw his lips maybe sonic was at the fare becaus tails and sonic always like going on rids together or maybe he was at the growsery stowre biing potato chip or maybe he was at lake skipping rocks together

"i think" thought tails "that sethiroth might know whare sonic went to perhaps i shud ask him" so he went out the door to sephiroths howse on the way up the hill by the pasifac oshin

"hay tails sed spehiroth to him.

"hello sephiroth have you seen a sonic he seems lost" tails said aloud to him as well

"no I haven't wuld you like to come in tho i have some knew candels"

"no but than ks sephie i will go to look for sonic at the chili dog store"

as tales turned too leave, a massive black fist grabbed him by the naype of his neck and poked him in the but with a broaken baseball bat

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOH PPEEEEERRRRR EXCUSE ME BUT HAVE YOU SEEN ANY OF THE 3 SEEING STONE SOF WISDOM?" inquireded a black robot man of tails

"tails look owt!/" Sephie exclaimed to him, and he pulled out a gun like that one time in the matricks Darth Vader jumped aside and broke the gun with his fours powers then took out a power drill and drillt a whole in sephiroths hed… (OH MY GOD THIS PART MAKES ME SOO SAD :'(

"No" Tails cryed Darth Vader laughed as he took out his unatracktively burnt penance and laughed as he jamed it into Sephies formur eye Vader handicuffed tales to back of raidtor to make him as to watch this for many houers he then got in his car with tails and took off, getting away with tails in his car

sonic desided he wuld tell tales 2morrow he was tieyered of hurting ppl and he wuld go to live in saulitoode as a sammerai it was hard decishun to come two but sonic thout that maybe a summerai would be the correkt profeshin of him to do he could kerry a sord an fite bad guise and be just like sethiroth he thought

sonic came back and knocked at door but no tails was home tonite

"oh well he must be at the candy stowre" said sonic to nobody at all becuz no one was there he went inside and up stair but couldnot fall to asleep once his hed hit the pillow he just kept thowt about tails and his condishun

"i must fnid tails now" said sonic "he is in trouble and i need to find him from this dangerous" snoic cerled up into a ball and began to spin owt of the drivway when suddenly tails appeard from behind pine trees

"hay sonic" said tails "what r u up two these day"

"oh nothing" said sonic as he came out of ball "just the ushuwal whare have you bin"

"i and dark vader went to get milkshakes at the shopping centar" said tails "they were good but sethiroth is ded now"

"HOW HE DIE" screamed sonic and dropped to the grownd and clutched the grass with angony

"he ahd an accidint" tails said to sonic "lets go inside and make bread"

"ok" sonic said and opened the door behind him to let tails into there howse next to the oshin sonic went to freezer and refradgrator to make ingreedients for the bread he put yeast and flowr and doe on the table before tails became back into the kitshun and sonic could see they would not be making any bred together this night

"hay sonic" said dark vader maskulenly "i see you have some dowh there how about i put yor bred in my offen and we bake all nite"

"maybe" asid sonic "but are ofven is'nt eletric and the gas is off because tails clogged the toiwlet yesterday and they had to remove the speptic tnak from are back yard"

"ok how about i use this bred dough as a dental damn and maek you swalloh my machin cock" said vader sonic didnt want to but he culdnt help but get his fir in a bush thinking abowt darth vaters dark member in his black (blue) hole

"ok said sonic "but after this we haf to make bread"

"shore" said vater "I'll make the butter right now"

"you can butter my bred any day today" said sonic and tehy started to go a tit like a pare of rabbots darth turned sonic on his hed and began to make luv to him upside downt when all suddenly tails came behind drath vater and started to message his back with many tail

"does that feel good darth yes it does" said darth vater as he plumetted in and out of sonics blue spiky cavern while tails messaged him harder and harder with vinegar tails vinegarous messaging felt so good to sethiroth that he began to thorb inside of snoic and sonic felt it and went oh

"man that felt good" said darth as he finished and garbbed a mop to wipe his semen from kitshun floor sonic still brethed hard as he laid on top of floor looking into darth's sparklin onyx colored masxk its curves were so beautful and senshuwol it was hard to look away from thowse curves

"yes… the fours is definately strong w/ you sonic" vader breathed, retracting his robot penis from he "by the way i still need thoughs seeing stone sof wisdom"

but wen sonic said no vader was vary mad and pulled the broken bat from tales but and hit sonic and hurted him very badly. he then took all the stew and left in his car

"I will get him" fox said very aloudly

"no fox anger is teh path too the dark side of the foxes" tails said he blushed

"oh tails" fox giggled like a sculegurl and blushed sonics face was very mad

darth vadder returned to his lair in the mountains of Fujiyama-San Hi School and returned to his Master Dr. Robotnik robotnik was an evil sientist who made machienst that were very bad and did hurtful things to other people and killed the families of many foxes he wasfat and wore songlasses even tho it was alredy dark in his lair

"do u have the three seeing stones" asked eggman to vadder no he said

eggman was very mad and pulled out a remote control and pointed it at vadder. Vater fell over and he rythed on the ground because he was exspeariensing the miracal of life. Vaders suit expanded until he was very fat in the tummy and he was now a pregnant lord of darkness robotnik laughed and pressed another button that switched anakens gender so that now instead of a man he was a girl….

"no Master wate" Vader sed deeply but also affemenantly

robotonik laffed as an army of chocobos ripped off all his clothes so that now he was waring nothing but a dyeper vadder grunted vary hevilly, brasing himselve for what was too come

"prepair him for The Screamer" eggman said to his eggbot (eggmans robots are called eggbots ^_^

the eggbots took off darth vaters mask and stuck a bysicel pump in his mowth wyle dr. robot nik started two deffikate and masterbate to a dalmation in golashshas steping on graeps eggman took out his muddy penus and stuck it in darths mangina wile the eggbots inflayted his body

vater new that even tho sumtimes eggman culd be ruff, he was still the best boyfrend darth vader had ever had he new how to give him a good time, even wen times wernt good eggman had always ben thare he new that having an open relayshunship with ivo was good four his emowshanul helth b ut he new eggmen was the one and it mad him vary said

anakin was as now as big as a bus robotniks mustash cerled as he shitfucked vater harder and harter until the chiled he was kerrying was giving him babbys breth if u no wat i mean ;)

suddenly the lites were stopped and it was very dark vater culd be herd screeming wen they were back he was covered in brewses and eggsauce

"do not fail me again" eggman said ok said vader too him as he stagered away

snoic sat in teh frnot of his awto ladling stew into his moth as he drove seeing passing frams on the way "sometime" thot snonic "i wuld like to fel like the cow on fram there live is peiceful their" but as cow and dale passed there were moar hill and sonic had become freightind of away from hoam

"whare am i now gasped sonic" i must be lost

evenshally it was dark and sonics eyelads were drooping to bottom fo knee his hed strated to knod when all off a sudden hedlights appeared and crashed his car into snoics sonic felt whiplashed and failed forward but was jloted back by the sound of flashing lights and he saw horns blaring and angry men strolled to his car

"HELLO SONIC THIS IS POLISE" said teh angry policeman from his car "PLEAS PULL TO SIDE OF ROWD AT ONCE" then he pulled sonic from car to put on hoowd "u see what youf done here is a criminal" said the offiser and tried to plase him undar errest

"sorry bub" said sonic "but owt here in the cuntry sonic maeks the rulez" and he jump ton officer and began so slap his silly face then he pushed him into rode and road on toape of him like ranchenier rides his howrse  
"oh offser you are making me so hto you know what will do next" said sonic on top of police police looked to him and made a face an sonic smacked that face in disgust "doant' look at me like that not tonite i've had enough tonight" grumbled sonic as he rowde until suddnly officer george stratred to enjoi his ride and sonic knew would be good

as the pig startid to moan sonic said "hay wait while i go grabe a toy from my car" and he ran back and rooted thru front seat until he fownds the stuw his eye opend wide with glowry and the site of it "wat a grate find" he thot and run back to officer mowing on growund

"check this owt officer george" showt sonic and slamt his hedgecock into officers clowntracting pighole and shoved until there was wide then he exited and ladelled in grate porshuns of delumptuous cumstew to fill anus sonic placed himselve behind officer and screamed as much as he could "PUSH OFFICE PUSH LIEK U WAN TO BIRTH CHELDRIN" and policeman pushed really hard and owt came the leaky brown stew

snoic lapped with his tunge at the fiar hydrint burst of anal stuw untell no moar dripped out from the bottom and his hunger was clenched and then a thot occured to him

"aif got an idea" sed sonic out lowd as he rubd his fleshy hogmimber on the offisirs grend canyin "get owt yor gun"

"oooh i liek fourplay" sed the officer and pulled it owt

"now put it to yor hed and let me see it" sonic menshuned and the offser took his pistil from hollister and placed to side of brain sonic ripped off black business pance and went inside sqweeking like a heghog wuld in times of grate pleashure back and fourth in and owt

"then he said to officer" now whan I make inside of you pull the trigger and it'll be intense

"ok" sed officer and pulled and his hed blew owt and snonic blue his lowd right into the end many times ten slowly he polled back owt and thot "wow that shoar was some thing" but had to go back to car to leaf when he acksidentally slipped in brainpuddles

but when he looked back there was no more offiser there only was septhitroth

spethicoth was standingthere in the wind like a gleaming chaos emreld his hookers green eyes looked at sonic and sparceled sonic thot he was dream or mayb it was the vodca playing ricks on him but there he was as if by the grase of the fox gods themselfs his longwite hair was flying arowd the wind and the sun was ending so it was very romantic also as well

"sugoiiiiiiiii! sonic say becawse he cauld note belief that there he was standing there very

helloh sonic i c u r looking vary kawaii todae" he say made sonic blush

"my prairs to the focks gods have been answerned! : D" sonic exclaimed

what happened to yes sonic i waskilled by dark vader heis vary powerfull and vary bad but also wants the seeing stone sof wisdom for his self"

"that is bad" said sonic sadly "me and tales were making bred when he came and took are stew and the silferware

"i made live again because of the 3 seeing stone sof wisdoms powers but now I am evil aswell" sephiroth sed as he terned to show he had a eyepatch frum ware vader drillt and made love to his skull and now he had bad fox magic inside himself

"no sephie i love u" sonic say he tried to seduse sephitoth but sephiroth was mad b/c he only had 1 eye and culdn't read his mangas so he took the officer's body with one muskuler arm and pinned sonic dowen w/ the other

"and now sonic i will defeat u" sephiroth jammed the cop's headless body up sonics chili dog exit

sonic felt like a devient but the pleashure was so good he felt like his prostait would explode

"more" sed sonic as offiser wheaton was now waist deep in chili and hot dog bits sonic was totally turned on by this and his hedgehog prong was expanding at super speed

"ones I have end you sonic, I will take you're sord back to the grate docter eggmanhe will rule the world with it spower and the seeing stone sof wisdom also sephie said as he began to take a stroll through officer weeting's basement door himself sonic was becoming so arowzed that his massive pennis was lifting him off the pavement of the freeway sephiroth was so infatuated with the unexpected threeway that he forgot about hsi plans to kill snoic and didnt notice the sun getting closer

"oh no" said sephiroth as his one wing melted becawse he was closer to the sun sonic had becom so hard he had left the earths orbit sonic finished the job that sephiroth had started as george wheatons shoes disappeared beneath his cute aquamarine tail sephiroth floated off into the vaqume of spase frozen and died :'(

"all in a sammerai's work" sonic said now to complete my qwest

he jumped in his car and turnt arouwnd and whent back to whare tails and he lived at in they're kwiet oshunside aparment when he got there he could hear louwed grumbelling and bumbelling but could'nt not tell whare it was coming itself from lasers were being shot and many things were happining all so many that snoic culdnt even tell which one was happining forst

"ok" sed sonic "i must go into howse to see what has happend to my room mate becoz if he is not there i cnt pay rent and wil get evictid" sonics landlowrd was rlly a bitch and mean to him nd cmplaind all the tiem specialy when he had TV on til late in the evning ITS OLNY 3 IN TEH MORNING LINDA U BITCH STP HRASSASING ME FUCK!1 but those were only teh beginong of sonics problems when he entered howse all thing was assunder paints hung on ankles and the tables lags were bokken no thing were as they shud half bin nd sonic must know what it was up to "fuck" he sad

sonic came up to his room and opnt doar to find talls being anally assultd by fox fox mcloud shoffing rob64 into tails open rectum but when sonic entarred they became suprised nd rob short circused "NO WHAT WILL I DO WITH NO PILOT" yelled fox mclownt angrly with rage "accuse me but i am quiet the polit myselvf" anserred darth vatre who walked into room behind whare sonic was

' 'yew know sonic' sed darth admirishusly "aif aways admired teh way ur blew spikes bloaw in the brease on a mid summars day" he smiellt behind his mask in arragance 'it maeks me wand to pitch a big balck tent in ur woods if u now wat i men"

"tahts two bad becuz last tiem i went camping i wuz stunk by a bramblebee' mused snoic whisely nd kicked vader in the dick

"ow" said darth "u know what we must halve happen to us in tihs sitchuashun that is occering at this persize time" and he grabbed his giant membar and used to press buttons on belly to call foar help but when he callt on the othar end only was EGGMAN

"darth you failed me failed me for the last time" sed eggman "im commink over they're to put a stop a stop to this once and for all" darth didnt know what to have any idea abowt wat he shud do becuz eggman was mad at him nd he luved him with his hole hard tihs was a confuzing nd deprassin situashun for vater to be in so he popped another zoloft and began to spake to snoic

"see see what you have done here sonack!" yellt vater "my lief is over now eggamn will come scream and fuck and have a way and ill be left to cry and die in that ditch ovar by oshun""not my problem bub" replied sonic back "i've got a hot date with fate nd its abowt to start" then he curlt into a ball and spun across room to whare fox was and startd to piddle his triankular earhole

vadar laid back on wall and begun to play with hisself when he herd from corner of his ear a flying robot park owt front "that must be eggman" thot vater unfortunantly "now the tru beating is srsly at hand"

tails wotched very jellosly fox liked it but called not here as much because his fox ear was full of hedgehog pee it was quite a turnon but he missed a call on his cellphone

"aisle take that" said sonic, flipping threw foxs picshurs looking for pictsures of cute hedgehogs and also some photos of beaches in cancoon oh yeah I like said sonic brethlessly as he thot real hard about going on vacashun somewhare nice with teh woman from all thos intresting progressive otto inshurans commershills

sonics fancy was ended by the sound of Eggman doing aroll threw the bay window and he pulled out a sword and cut off both of sonics arms

"now i shall have the seeing stone sof wisdom and rule the foxes with an eyern fist" eggman said as he reached up sonics cave and pulled out a string of beads

"hey robothead thoes were a payment for comishen i did on devientart" sonic said his arms hurt

"thees are no ordinary anal beads hedgehog" eggman laughed "they are the legendairy seeing stone sof power"

"no fox stop him" tails said

"what" said fox becuss old 7-up was in the way of his eardrums

"and now i will make my winch and rule the foxs with an iron fist" eggman began the ritual and levitatered fox into the air with his accult powers and cut him open on a stown slab on the table

"fox no" wails tails and he jumped at eggman but eggman gave tails the shocker only he was a boy fox so all three of eggmans fingers ended up smelling of lamb stew (foxes have lambs to eat)

dark vadder apporached his boyfriend and joined him in the ritual soon we will be emmortal honey vater said lovingly no eggman said you have failed me for the last time now you will be destroy he grabed sonics arms and plugged the cracks in vaders dam with both of sonics sevarred fists

"now destroy him do not fail me again" eggman said "prove your loyutility to me"

"vadder looked sad that robotnik didnt loved him butt even more sad that he had to end his beleveled sonnikku this will be over qwick he sad as he donned a ruber gluve and gave sonic one last exam. but then mighty and zero showed up with the chaos emeralds and zero distracted the dark lord by tickling his machinical balls with a feather and sepiroth shoved the chaos emerelds up sonic's ditch to make him a supersonic!

"now the tables have turn" sonic said he was now a glowing yellow super hedgehog with emerald eyes and on fire which made vaders hand bern even tho he tried to protect it with the force it was still no match for the power of love...

"I have you now" vadder laughed evily as he brethed more and more heavely, revving his drill to make more orpheuses in sonic but sonics power level wasto high and he clenched his butt cheaks as tight as he could and cut off the darth's hand like a likesaber his hand was all robotic and ugly but good on the inside

out into his hnad snoic pooped the almighty hand of dr. vadre phd and he held it into aire and sed "NOW I HAF THE POWER TO DEFEET THOWSE WHO WUD TAEK IT AWAI FROM MEH" and spun in teh air and fisted it down eggmans throat eggman stumballt away choaking on his lovars fist nd snoic rushed to faux who was sliced opin like fish diner "fox im sorry but i must do this i love you" sed snoic nd ripped his intestins out to make battl with vater with

darth welded his light sabre ought with skill and swang at sonic who cuntered with dripping entralls of his canine frend they warpped around the balde and stopped it in its traks

"how is yor power so grate?" aksed vater with angwish "no intestin has bin able to stop me befor"

"becaws i hav all emralds to grow to level fifteen" spat sonic "and now with the stone sof wisdom i have all the powers to take yew DOWN

as darth favre watched in horror sonic bent ovre and opened his ass nd slowly let fall teh traill off beads he stole from eggman then his gold begin to grow briter and brighter and bighter until he was ginat gold lite in centar of roam "PREPEAR TO DEATH" rored sonic nd took from vatder his kitesaver and shoved it down his drak meckandical throat til it caem out of his taynt when sonic saw teh red throadbing membar he cud now longar contain his hormoanal rage nd jumped upon it nd fucked hard vadres sabrecock untel at long lest no moar deep and rapsy breath come out of his fasemask

eggman waited in corner of room pulling up and down prepering to beat snoic with his giantic throbbing seedspillar once teh battal with vater finished but when sonic turned it was not liek old sonic it was new sonic sonic with a twist and egmman didn't liek this and he said so

"i doa'nt liek this doa'nt liek this won bit" he said and rusht at snoic but sonic had turned to a ball and rolled and jumped high over eggmans bear head to the other side of room by foxes disembered body whare it lay

eggman turned and had seen that there was no snoic but slowly fox seemed tolift up off floor as if he were a gheist

"gheist fox you must not be in here i cut you" raged eggman as he strowed up to him "maybe you are gheist but i will cut you agin until you are back laying on floar" and he lifted sword back over head to attack but behind faux was supersonic he summed all power to his sowl and slammed forwerd his hudge glowink member thru foxes butthole out of his slasht stomack and as it flew ahed with grate spead eggman screamt and so sonics powercock smashed into eggmans mouth and had explode out the back of head

sonic let out long sigh of relef and with a slappery slippery sound eggmen slid off snoics now decresting member and ploppt sloppily on teh growd "sorry abowt yor room tails" sonic sad as he looked every wall had likwuds nd bern marks nd glowryholes abownd its ok sonic "said tails" im just happy were frends lets go hoam now" so they walked out door

"here we are" sad tails as snoic closed door behind him it was a bewtifall day the son had just rise above horisen and many colours happend and birds sang and bees flew and the aire smellt like smiles and rabserry shoutcake snoic and tails and they went for a walk on oshun path ware buttfly flew beside and waifs crashed bellow grining sonic sed "i think their ha'sn't ever been a nicer day snice i hav been a hegehog" "you sed it bub" sed tails "how abowt we grab a bite" "ok" sed sonic "i hav some stuw left from last nite"

so sonic and tail went back to howse to heet stew in bran new hoam deelux microwaif that did it in just three seconds and it was done and hot nd they cud sit down to have nice tasty famly diner liek whan they were childs nd mom n dad were still together

aftar diner sonic and tails had to sit on the cooch and watch long movie together it was abowt dramatic and relashunship and talk abowt luv nd fucking nd was making both sonic and tails very horned so that gave tails an idea he sed "snoic why doan't you come back to my room with me i half something vary import to show to you"

"ok" sed sonic "but it bettar not b wat i thank it wuz" and followed him to room ware lites are dim and ondly candals were on teh walls it smellt of senshuwal oils nd plastic didlios tails turned to sonic and sed "ok snoic this is wat youf been waiyting for this hole time i'm goink to shoaw you" and out he pullt his furry doublecock and began waifing it arownd the air in snoics face "what u think sonic" he aksed

"Put that away," said Sonic. "That's disgusting."


End file.
